The Mask of Zorro
by psychoalessandro180
Summary: A reinvented history of the Spanish character, El Zorro, set in my universe ... Alejandro Murrieta, an exconvict, is trained by Diego dela Vega to be the new Zorro. This will be my favorite, because being a Latino I can include interesting things, I hope you enjoy it.
1. An old colleague

**In New York, 1989...**  
In a former barracks of the Corleone family organization, a mysterious man arrives ... this is ... Diego de la Vega, a Latin man. Diego enters a room where they are ... Marion Ravenwood, Teague Sparrow and a man named Don Rafael Montero.

Diego de la Vega: "Sparrow!".

Teague Sparrow: "It does not seem humorous".

Rafael Montero: "Hola Diego." (Hi Diego).

Teague Sparrow: "We thought you would go to Moscow".

Diego de la Vega: "Yes, it is supposed, but then I saw that I had to clarify something ... when I entered his laboratory".

Diego shows a capsule that contains a serum that allows to shrink the human body and enlarge it. Marion says to Teague.

Marion Ravenwood: "Tell me you did not do, what I think you did."

Diego de la Vega: "If what you think is that this is a damn attempt to steal my work, you're right, even for you, Sparrow, it's very shameless."

Rafael Montero: "I remind you that your orders were to go to Russia, you are a soldier".

Diego de la Vega: "And a scientist."

Teague Sparrow: "Be a professional then, your serum, you particulate, is about to revolutionize science, but you will not let us use it".

Diego de la Vega: "No, but if I let them use me of their messenger, and now they have the gall to take over my creation?".

Rafael smiles and says ... a bad comment.

Rafael Montero: "Es una lastima que no pudiste salvar a Esperanza, aún con todo ese poder". (It's a pity you could not save Esperanza, even with all that power).

Diego did not like this at all, Diego hits Rafael's face against a desk! ... Marion calms him down.

Marion Ravenwood: "Calmed, Diego."

Rafael bleeds from his nose.

Diego de la Vega: "Si vuelves a mencionar a Esperanza, te enseñare lo que aún puedo hacer con ese poder". (If you mention Esperanza again, I'll show you what you can still do with that power).

Rafael looks at Sparrow.

Teague Sparrow: "Do not look at me, you opened your mouth".

Diego de la Vega: "Consider this my resignation."

Teague Sparrow: "Well, now we reject it, Diego, please, we need you, your work is a miracle, your past does not determine the future".

Diego de la Vega: "The only thing I tell you is that as long as I'm alive, nobody will get that formula".

Diego looks at them one more time and says to Teague. Diego takes his capsule and retires to never return.

Rafael Montero: "Adelante, que se marche". (Go ahead, leave).

Marion Ravenwood: "If lying to you is not enough, do not think about starting a war against him."

Rafael Montero: "Si es necesario (If necessary), our men are far from replicating what he did."

Teague Sparrow: "He just gave you a lesson in front, you do not want a surprise attack, believe me, I've known Diego for a long time and he's not a threat ... of course, if we do not allow him to be."


	2. Mariachi

**Nowadays...**

A Spanish man, member of a mariachi ... called Alejandro Murrieta, plays his Spanish guitar and sings to some people.

Alejandro Murrieta: "_Soy un hombre muy honrado, que me gusta lo mejor, las mujeres no me faltan ni el dinero ni el amor, jineteando en mi caballo por la sierra yo me voy, las estrellas y la luna ellas me dicen donde voy...¡ay, ay ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!...amor...ay mi morena de mi corazón_". (I am a very honest man, I like the best, women do not lack me neither money nor love, riding on my horse in the mountains I go, the stars and the moon tell me where I am going. .. ay, ay ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ... love ... ay my brunette of my heart).

Alejandro plays the guitar fabulously.

Alejandro Murrieta: "_Me gusta tocar guitarra, me gusta cantar el son, mariachi me acompaña cuando canto mi canción, me gusta tomar mis copas, aguardiente es lo mejor, también el tequila blanco con su sal le da sabor...¡ay, ay ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!...mi amor...ay mi morena de mi corazón_". (I like to play guitar, I like to sing the son, Mariachi accompanies me when I sing my song, I like to drink my glasses, aguardiente is the best, also the white tequila with its salt gives it flavor...ay, ay ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ... my love ... ay my brunette of my heart).

Suddenly, a man threatens a woman with a knife, Alejandro notices this but continues playing the guitar, stealthily approaches from behind the man and when he turns around ... Alejandro knocks him out with his guitar, is applauded for the people, he returns to his place and continues singing.

Alejandro Murrieta: "_Me gusta tocar guitarra, me gusta cantar el son, mariachi me acompaña cuando canto mi canción, me gusta tomar mis copas, aguardiente es lo mejor, también el tequila blanco con su sal le da sabor...¡ay, ay ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!...mi amor...ay mi morena de mi corazón...¡ay, ay ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!...mi amor...ay mi morena...¡de mi corazón!_". (I like to play guitar, I like to sing the son, Mariachi accompanies me when I sing my song, I like to drink my glasses, aguardiente is the best, also the white tequila with its salt gives it flavor...ay, ay ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ... my love ... ay my brunette of my heart...ay, ay ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ... my love ... ay my brunette...of my heart!).

Alejandro finishes the song with a high note, the audience applauds him, it turns out, that he is in a penitentiary in **Ciudad Juárez, Mexico** and his public are the prisoners, he sang to the chief of the prisoners, Chema Díaz.

Chema Díaz: "Bonita canción, te voy a extrañar, Ale". (Nice song, I'll miss you, Ale).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Si, menudos rituales de despedida teneis bosotros". (Yes, fine farewell rituals you have us).

It turns out that the ritual was to confront Chema in a fight or dedicate a song to him, in short, Alejandro is transferred by the police to the exit, there his best friend expects him ... they call him Machete, a Mexican man, a little ugly.

Machete: "Alejandro, jaja...que onda". (Alejandro, haha ... what's up).

Machete is glad to see Alejandro.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Hola, ¿cómo estas?". (Hello, how are you?).

Machete: "A juzgar porque no tienes cicatrices, le sacaste a pelearte con el Chema". (Judging because you have no scars, you refused to fight with Chema).

Alejandro Murrieta: "De eso nada, mira, no es que le haya sacado, el canto es lo mío, si comprendes, aunque si le tumbe los dientes a un pavo que quería pelea". (Oh no, look, it's not that I refused, the song is my thing, if you understand, even if I knock the teeth of a turkey that wanted to fight).

Machete: "Chido, aún así, yo soy el único que le puso en su madre al Chema". (Cool, even so, I'm the only one who beat Chema).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Ni dudarlo". (I do not doubt it).

They both get into a van and then leave.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Te agradezco que hayas ido por mi". (I thank you that you have gone for me).

Machete: "Hasta crees que iba a perderme la liberación de mi compadre". (Until you think I was going to miss my friend's release).

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Cómo esta tú novia?". (How is your girlfriend?).

Machete: "Ella me dejó, mi madrecita murió y a mi padre lo cacharon en la frontera, pero hey, al menos tengo la camioneta". (She left me, my mother died and my father was caught on the border, but hey, at least I have the truck).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Es algo". (It's something).

Machete: "Lo sé". (I know).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Te agradezco por recibirme en tu casa". (I thank you for receiving me in your house).

Machete: "Te va a gustar, el sillón esta chulo de bonito, muy cómodo, estarás bien dentro de poco". (You'll like it, the chair is very comfortable, you'll be fine soon).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Gracias". (Thank you).

Machete: "Además tengo unos cuates que presentarte, te caeran bien, son verdaderos expertos". (I also have some friends to introduce you, you will like them, they are true experts).

Alejandro Murrieta: "No gracias, ya no me interesa". (No thanks, I'm not interested anymore).

Machete: "Como digas". (As you say).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Hablo en serio". (I'm serious)

Machete was surprised when he said this.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Tengo una hija, a la cual cuidar y no pienso en volver a la prisión". (I have a daughter, to take care of and and I do not think about going back to prison).

Machete: "Tú único problema, no hay muchos trabajos para gente que estuvo en el bote". (Your only problem, there are not many jobs for people who were in prison).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Calma, tengo una maestria, todo saldrá bien para mi". (Calm, I have a master's degree, everything will be fine for me).

So Machete keeps driving and arrives in Ciudad Juarez.


	3. Life is not fair

Some time later, Alejandro Murrieta ends up working on a Dolphy ice cream in a square in Ciudad Juarez.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Bienvenido, ¿qué vas a llevar?". (Welcome, what are you going to wear).

But the client does not seem to be very smart.

Patricio: "Quiero una hamburguesa con queso". (I want a cheeseburger).

Alejandro makes a face.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Esto no es Burger King ni McDonalds, Helados Dolphy". (This is not Burger King or McDonalds, Dolphy Ice Cream).

Patricio: "Entonces unos nugets de pollo, bien calientes". (Then some chicken nugets, very hot).

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿No has visto el letrero al entrar o qué?". (Haven't you seen the sign on entering or what?).

Patricio: "Quiero algo caliente y fresco". (I want something hot and fresh).

Alejandro can't believe it.

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Serás tonto?". (Will you be silly?).

Alejandro's boss, Raul, speaks to him.

Raúl: "Alejandro, ven a mi oficina en chinga". (Alejandro, come to my office, fast).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Vale, enseguida, Sergio, ¿puedes encargarte de este gilimemo , por favor?...gracias". (Okay, right away, Sergio, can you take care of this idiot, please? ... thanks).

Alejandro goes to his boss's office.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Hola, Raúl". (Hello, Raul).

Raúl: "Sientate". (Sti Down).

Alejandro sits in a chair.

Raúl: "Con que, tres años en prisión". (With that, three years in prison).

Raul discovered his criminal record.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Ahora lo sabes, verdad". (Now you know, right).

Raúl: "Tengo mis contactos". (I have my contacts).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Si no te dije, fue porque no me querían contratar". (If I didn't tell you, it was because they didn't want to hire me).

Raúl: "Robo a gran escala, asaltando casas". (Large-scale robbery, raiding houses).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Es cosa del pasado, ahora no soy de eso". (It's a thing of the past, now I'm not of that).

Incredibly, Raul shakes his hand.

Raúl: "Te respeto, cabrón". (I respect you).

Alenadro Murrieta: "¿En serio?". (Really?).

Raúl: "Si, me siento emocionado". (Yes, I feel excited).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Gracias, se siente bien". (Thank you, it feels good).

Raúl: "Le vaciaste la casa a esos gandallas, asquerosos millonarios, después de todo lo que hiciste, realmente me digo...¿soy su jefe?". (You emptied the house of those bastards, disgusting millionaires, after everything you did, I really tell myself ... am I your boss?).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Mira, me siento feliz en este trabajo". (Look, I feel happy in this job).

Raúl: "Si, si, todo muy bonito, color de rosa...pero te voy a despedir". (Yes, yes, all very pretty, pink ... but I'm going to fire you).

This erased Alejandro's smile.

Raúl: "Continua tú camino". (Continue your path).

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Porqué despedio?...no fue un crimen violento, soy un buen empleado". (Why did he fire? ... It wasn't a violent crime, I'm a good employee).

Raúl: "Se que no fue violento, pero no me dejas elección, por cierto, si te quieres llevar un frappuccino de helado al salir, fingire que no te lo ví". (I know it wasn't violent, but you don't leave me a choice, by the way, if you want to take an ice cream frappuccino on your way out, pretend I didn't see you).

Life does not forgive Alejandro for his past mistakes, almost instantly, he leaves his work clothes and leaves the square, goes to his house, an apartment located on the street "Heroes de la Revolución". When he arrives he feels frustrated, in his apartment room is Machete.

Machete: "Que onda mi Alejandro, espere...¿no tienes que chambear?". (What's up my Alejandro, wait ... don't you have to working?"

Alejandro Murrieta: "Si, así era, pero...me despidieron". (Yes, it was, but ... I was fired).

Machete: "Que gacho, ¿ya te cacharon, saben quién eres?". (What a bad, did they catch you, they know who you are?).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Si". (Yes).

Machete: "Chale, ese Raúl esta en todo". (Wow, that Raul is in everything).

Machete two other friends are there, a little fat and bald Cuban nicknamed ... Konnan and the other is a handsome blond Argentine named Mauricio.

Konnan: "Ese bibijaguas lo sabe todo". (That bibijaguas knows everything).

Machete: "Te sirvo algo de comer, por cierto, el es Mauricio, de Argentina, estuvo cinco años en el bote, es un chingon con la laptop". (I serve you something to eat, by the way, he is Mauricio, from Argentina, he spent five years in the boat, he is a master with the laptop).

Mauricio: "Hola, pibe". (Hi, man).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Vale, igualmente...¿y tu eres?". (Ok, anyway ... and you are?).

Konnan: "Soy el Konnan". (I am the Konnan).

Alejandro sees that he is a little bellied.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Lo pillo". (I get it).

Konnan: "Eres un candela, que gran hazaña lo del asalto". (You are a master, what a great feat about the assault).

Mauricio: "Alta impresión, pibe, no me lo pude creer". (High impression, men, I couldn't believe it).

Alejandro Murrieta: "De eso nada, si no hay agresión, no es asalto, no soy fánatico de la violencia, además solo robo de noche". (Of that nothing, if there is no aggression, it is not assault, I am not a fanatic of violence, besides I only steal at night).

Konnan: "Como un penco". (Like a coward)

Alejandro Murrieta: "Un poco si". (A little, yes).

Machete: "Además cobraba un chorro de lana, pero esa vez, él quería más paga, se lo negaron y lo despidieron...¿qué hizo él?, hackeo el sistema de seguridad, transfirió millones a las personas que le robó. (He also charged a jet of wool, but this time, he wanted more pay, he was denied and fired ... what did he do, hacking the security system, transferring millions to the people who stole it).

Konnan: "¡Qué tocao!". (What a crazy!).

Marucio: "¿Me estas cargando?...eso es genial". (¿It's a joke?...that's great).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Vale, vale, vale...¿que coño crees que haces?...porque le hablas a estos de mi vida, ¿qué te traes entre manos?". (Okay, okay, okay ... what the hell do you think you are doing? ... because you talk to these people about my life, what are you up to?).

Machete: "No queria decirte aún, pero, mi primio contacto a un guey, le contó del robo perfecto". (I didn't want to tell you yet, but, my cousin contacted a friend, he told him about the perfect robbery).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Ni de coña". (Not even joking).

Machete: "No, no, aguanta, es tu tipo de robo". (No, no, wait, it's your type of theft).

Alejandro Murrieta: "¡No!...dije, ni en sueños volvere al pozo". (No! ... I said, I will not return to the well in dreams).

Machete: "Se trata de un millonario jubilado, que vive de su pensión, como político, la presa ideal para Alejandro". (This is a retired millionaire, who lives on his pension, as a politician, the ideal dam for Alejandro).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Yo también estoy jubilado". (I'm retired too).

Alejandro flatly refuses to steal again.


	4. Black Tiger

**In San Antonio, Texas, United States ...**

In this state of the United States is the corporation called Tecno Dela Vega...its founder, Diego de la Vega returns a few years later.

Guard: "Mr. De la Vega, are you?"

Diego de la Vega: "My lungs still work."

The guard lets him pass, he has no trouble entering, many people who work there, recognize him instantly, one of the first people he sees is ... Elena de la Vega, her daughter.

Elena de le Vega: "Hola, Diego." (Hello, Diego).

Diego de la Vega: "Elena, since when do you not call me Dad?"

Elena de la Vega: "Dr. Harrison will be glad you had time to visit us."

He is approaching, Dr. Harrion Love, a handsome man with blond hair and beard.

Harrison Love: "What a pleasure you could come."

Diego de la Vega: "I was surprised by your invitation, Harrison, what happens here?."

Harrison Love: "Everything in time, don't you think Elena?"

Elena looks at Diego and then says.

Elena de la Vega: "We are waiting for you inside".

Harrison Love: "Auch, some wounds don't heal, right? ... neglect, I've taken care of her."

Elena guides them to a laboratory.

Harrison Love: "I know this will fascinate you."

Then someone else also arrives ... Don Rafael Montero!

Rafael Montero: "How much time has passed, Dr. Diego, the years have been kind to you."

Diego de la Vega: "How is your face?"

He didn't like Rafael.

Elena de la Vega: "After you."

Everyone enters the laboratory, waiting for what Harrison is going to present.

Harrison Love: "Before I begin, I would like to welcome a special guest, the founder of this company and my mentor ... Dr. Diego de la Vega."

Diego receives a big applause from everyone, but he is not very happy or very sure, when he sees a model of a future company: Tecno Love.

Harrison Love: "When I assumed the position of Dr. Diego's company, I began an investigation into a particle that would alter the distance between the atoms, that would increase its strength and truthfulness, I don't know why this research was buried years ago by Diego, but ... now imagine, a soldier with the ability to alter his size so as not to be seen. "

Harrison shows a material video of the Corleone Family on plasma screens.

Harrison Love: "One of the best secret weapons."

The video shows a soldier dressed in black with a mask and hat, swordsman fighting, suddenly appears and disappears ... because it becomes tiny and then returns to its natural size!

Harrison Love: "El Zorro, that's what they nicknamed ... isn't it Diego?"

Diego was El Zorro!...This got everyone's attention.

Harrison Love: "A masked hero, a legend, a fantasy, a farce, a scam, the avenging spirit, things you always answered when asked ... if it was real."

Diego de la Vega: "Just a legend."

Harrison makes a face.

Harrison Love: "Sure, because such a wonderful thing can only be a legend."

Harrison guides them all to the other side of the lab.

Harrison Love: "Inspired by the legend of Zorro, with my advances in shrinking organic matter recently, I asked myself, can you shrink a person? ... it was asked once ... and the legend ended ! "

This worries Elena and Diego.

Harrison Love: "Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honor to be the first to know the beginning of a new era, the Black Tiger!".

Harrison presents a new suit called ... the Black Tiger, has a cat mask with black bengal tiger mustaches and white and yellow stripes.

Diego de la Luna: "By God."

Harrison Love: "The Black Tiger is a suit capable of altering the wearer's height, giving him an advantage in combat, think, many of the current weapons are gradually obsolete, but a single vast Black Tiger to achieve surveillance facilitation, industrial sabotage, removal of obstacles on the way to peace, but then an army of Black Tigers will bring peace throughout the world. "

Harrison's idea is very ambitious, one of his partners just says.

Martín: "Then it's just a suit."

Harrison makes a face.

Harrison Love: "That little vision, Martin, isn't just a suit, it's a vehicle, aren't you impressed?"

Martin: "I am impressed and at the same time uneasy, what happens if this falls into the hands of our enemies?"

Harrison Love: I appreciate your opinion, Martin, so we'll have this conversation later, thank you all for coming, Elena. "

Elena de la Vega: "Thank you all for coming, I will show you the way out."

Diego faces Harrison.

Harrison Love: "You look surprised."

Diego de la Vega: "Harrison, you know very well because I hid those secrets."

Harrison Love: "You do it, we could do this together but you ruined it, you reflect the past, but I reflect the future."

Diego de la Vega: "I ask you, for God's sake, don't do it."

Harrison ignores this, Rafael talks to Harrison.

Rafael Montero: "Dr. Harrison, I want the first one, if we agree, I will bring the money here in two weeks."

Harrison Love: "Done."

Harrison and Rafael leave, Elena expects everyone to leave to talk to her father.

Elena de la Vega: "You have to go now, Diego."

Diego de la Vega: "How much progress has it made?"

Elena de la Vega: "He has not managed to shrink living beings, give me the suit and we will finish this now."

Diego de la Vega: "No".

Elena de la Vega: "I have Harrison's trust".

Diego de la Vega: "It's too risky."

Elena de la Vega: "We have no choice."

Diego smiles.

Diego de la Vega: "There, it is just where you are wrong."

Elena doesn't understand.

Diego de la Vega: "I think I finally found it."

Elena de la Vega: "Who?".


	5. Birthday

**In Ciudad Juarez, Mexico ...**

Alejandro goes to his daughter Alejandra Murrieta's birthday, to his ex-wife's house: Carolina Murrieta, mexican woman, his daughter receives him with great enthusiasm.

Alejandra Murrieta: "Papi". (Daddy).

Alejandro Murrieta: "¡Alejandrita!...feliz cumpleaños, disculpa el retraso, no supe a que hora debía estar aquí". (Alejandrita! ... happy birthday, sorry for the delay, I didn't know what time I should be here).

Alejandra Murrieta: "¿No te dieron invitación?". (Didn't they give you an invitation?).

The new boyfriend of his ex-wife: Lorenzo, also from Spain, Madrid, is at the party, comes to talk with both of them.

Lorenzo: "No le dieron invitación, pero igual vino". (They didn't give him an invitation, but he still came).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Por nada, me perderia el cumpleaños de mi chavala". (For nothing, I would miss my chick's birthday).

Alenadra Murrieta: "¡Mami, papá llegó!". (Mommy, dad arrived!).

Alejandra runs to tell her mother.

Alejandro Murrieta: "En realidad, quisieras, no decirle". (Actually, you would like not to tell him).

Lorenzo: "¿Qué cojones estas haciendo aquí?, no has pagado la pensión de este mes, si pudiera, te arrestaria ahora mismo". (What the hell are you doing here? You haven't paid this month's pension, if I could, I'll arrest you right now).

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Te han dicho que eres un coñazo, Lorenzo?". (Have they told you that you are a pain, Lorenzo?).

Alenadra Murrieta: "Mami se puso muy feliz, de hecho, le salian lagrimas de felicidad". (Mom was very happy, in fact, tears of happiness came out).

Alejandro understands.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Si, apuesto a que eran de felicidiad, mira, te traje un obsequio". (Yes, I bet they were congratulations, look, I brought you a gift).

Alejandra Murrieta: "¿Puedo abrirlo?". (Can I open it?).

Lorenzo: "Adelante cariño, es tu cumpleaños". (Go ahead honey, it's your birthday).

Alejandra pulls out of the birthday bag a stuffed animal of a bear, a little macabre.

Teddy Bear: "Eres mi mejor amigo". (You are my best friend).

Lorenzo is disturbed.

Lorenzo: "¿Qué cojones?". (What the hell?).

But Alejandra likes it.

Alejandra: "Es horrible y me gusta, ¿se lo puedo mostrar a mis amigas?". (It's horrible and I like it, can I show it to my friends?).

Lorenzo: "Adelante cariño". (Go ahead honey).

Alejandra runs to show it to her friends.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Mira, se que debo esos pagos, pero comprende que no es fácil conseguir trabajo, acabo de salir de la cárcel". (Look, I know I owe those payments, but understand that it is not easy to get a job, I just got out of jail).

Lorenzo: "Tarde o temprano algo te caerá bien, pero por el momento, vete de mi casa". (Sooner or later you will like something, but for the moment, leave my house).

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Porqué quieres que me vaya?...es el cumpleaños de mi hija". (Why do you want me to leave? ... it's my daughter's birthday).

Carolina is present.

Carolina: "Alejandro, ya sabes". (Alejandro, you know).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Es su fiesta de cumpleaños". (It's his birthday party).

Carolina: "Lo sé, pero no debes llegar así". (I know, but you shouldn't get that way).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Es mi hija y tengo derecho". (She is my daughter and I have the right).

Lorenzo: "No tienes idea de lo que es ser padre". (You have no idea what it is to be a father).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Mira, te respeto como tu amigo y porque fuiste mi primer amor, pero tu nuevo novio es un perfecto gilipollas". (Look, I respect you as your friend and because you were my first love, but your new boyfriend is a perfect asshole).

Carolina: "Don't say so." (Be careful how you tell me, thug!).

Carolina: "No le digas así". (Don't tell me what to do).

Lorenzo: "¡Cuidado como me dices, gamberro!". (Be careful how you tell me, thug!).

Alejandro Murrieta: "No me digas que hacer". (Don't tell me what to do).

Carolina: "Basta, basta, vayamos afuera". (Enough, stop, let's go outside).

Alejandro and Carolina go outside to talk.

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿En serio, prieta?...¿cón ese? de tantos tios en esta ciudad, escogiste a un policia". (Really, brown? ... with that? Of so many uncles in this city, you chose a policeman).

Carolina: "Almenos el no es un ratero". (At least he is not a thief).

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Me vas a joder con eso?...lo estoy intentando, tengo o tenia un empleo, quiero apoyarla, perdi ya bastante tiempo en la cárcel, ¿qué debo hacer?". (Are you going to fuck me with that? ... I'm trying, I have or had a job, I want to support her, I lost a lot of time in jail, what should I do?).

Carolina: "Consigue un departamento, un trabajo, paga las pensiones y luego discutiremos las visitas, ella te adora, Alejandro, sé el héroe que ella cree que eres". (Get an apartment, a job, pay the pensions and then we'll discuss the visits, she loves you, Alejandro, be the hero she thinks you are).

Carolina enters the house, meanwhile, Alejandro climbs into his van, before his daughter leaves to say goodbye, Alejandro starts the engine and leaves.

**Texas, Houston...**

In the Tecno de la Vega Corporation, Martin Harrison's partner is in the toilet making his needs, when someone interrupts him.

Harrison Love: "I noticed your concern with the Black Tiger project."

Martín: "You have your right to your own opinion, we would like to, but ... we have laws."

Harrison Love: "What laws? ... those of man, but if nature transcends those of man, and I transcended those of nature."

Martin gets nervous.

Martin: "Harrison, maybe you don't understand ...".

But Harrison takes out a device and shoots Martin! ... transforming it into a gilatinous mass.

Harrison Love: "You need to adjust some details."

Harrison takes a piece of toilet paper, picks up "Martin" and then throws it away in the bathroom.

Harrison Love: "Goodbye Martin."

Then Martin washes his hands. Later, Harrison sees Elena in a restaurant, they sit at a table and talk.

Harrison Love: "I've thought a lot these days, today a great idea grew in my mind and that involves you."

Elena de la Vega: "What is it?"

Harrison Love: "Gratitude is a way to forgive, for years I have repressed my resentment towards Diego de la Vega, I showed him all my talent, honestly, I could go where I wanted ... I chose the wrong mentor, you never had choice, he never believed in you. "

Elena thinks about that.

Harrison Love: "It hurt us a lot to do that, but he left us no choice, but we should not be angry with him, but, we must thank him ... because his failure as a mentor and father, made us open our wings."

Elena smiles.

Elena de la Vega: "And you did it, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

Harrison smiles and drinks wine from a glass.


	6. LWO (Latino World Order)

**In Ciudad Juarez, Mexico...**

Alejandro sees 377 days left to see his daughter again, this fills him with frustration. So he goes to his friend Machete's house where Mauricio and Konnan are playing video games.

Machete: "¿Qué tal te fue?". (How was it?).

Alejandro leaves his keys on the table.

Mauricio: "No te escuchó, al parecer". (He didn't hear you, apparently).

Machete: "En la pachanga, ¿cómo te fue?". (In the party, how was it?).

Alejandro takes out a Tecate beer from the fridge, drinks and tells them.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Dime todo sobre el robo". (Tell me all about the theft).

This surprised all three.

Machete: "¿Qué?". (What?)

Alejandro Murrieta: "Diganme todo, quiero hacerlo". (Tell me everything, I want to do it).

The three rejoice.

Machete: "Ja, ja...lo sabía, Alejandro esta de vuelta". (Ha ha ... I knew, Alejandro is back).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Calmense pavos, cuentenme cada detalle, no debe haber errores". (Calm down turkeys, tell me every detail, there should be no mistakes).

Machete gets excited.

Machete: "Esta bien, el otro día me fui de parranda con mi primo Jorge en un antro con lindas chavas, no es que me gusten menores, pero a él, bueno, ya lo conoces. La cosa, es que me hablo de un amiga suya, Edith, con quien salia antes, le meti un buen cogidon". (Okay, the other day I went to the party with my cousin Jorge in a club with pretty girls, not that I like minors, but he, well, you know him. The thing is that I talk about a his friend, Edith, with whom he dated before, I put a good fuck on him).

Alejandro Murrieta: "No entres tanto, en detalle, esos no importan, no nos interesan tus polvazos, continua". (Do not go in so much, in detail, those do not matter, we are not interested in your polvazos, continue).

Machete: "Como decia, él ahora es migo de un tal Enrique que trabaja de limpiador en casas y tiene una pandilla en la bahía, él le conto, que es el hombre que hace la limpieza de un viejo que tiene una enorme compañia, que ya se retiro pero tiene mucho dinero, Enrique y Jorge estan en el mismo equipo de futbol, le van al Cruz Azul, se pusieron a platicar, le dijo que ese viejo guarda una caja fuerte a simple vista que lo que contiene, tiene mucho valor, entonces Jorge me dijo a mi que le dijo Enrique que lo contiene nos hara inmensamente ricos". (As I was saying, he is now a friend of Enrique who works as a house cleaner and has a gang in the bay, he told him, that he is the man who does the cleaning of an old man who has a huge company, that He has already retired but he has a lot of money, Enrique and Jorge are on the same soccer team, they go to Cruz Azul, they started talking, he said that old man keeps a safe at first sight that what it contains, has a lot of value , then Jorge told me that Enrique told him that it contains will make us immensely rich).

Alejandro understood almost nothing.

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Qué cojones?". (What the hell?).

Mauricio: "Boludo, un viejo y una caja fuerte...¿no lo entiendes?". (Man, an old man and a safe ... don't you understand?).

Konnan snapped his fingers.

Machete: "El ruco se irá una semana". (The elder will leave a week).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Vale, ahora lo entiendo, hay una caja fuerte y un karkaman y se irá una semana, lo endiendo todo". (Ok, now I understand, there is a safe and a elder man and he will leave a week, endorsing everything).

Machete: "Chido, re formaremos la Latino World Order". (Good, we will re-form the Latino World Order).

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Un español?...¿un mexicano?, ¿un argentino? y ¿un cubano?...trabajemos con eso". (A Spaniard? ... a Mexican? An Argentine? And a Cuban? ... Let's work with that).


	7. Theft

Implement the plan, Machete takes a briefcase from a store with contains, well, it is not known. Konnan takes Alejandro's van to the workshop to make some modifications. Marucio gets special clothes to go unnoticed. Machete's briefcase contains some very interesting devices. Konnan steals the license plate of a car and Machete ... prepares a cream pie.

**At night...**

They get home. Mauricio climbs a power pole and blocks the call signs.

Mauricio: "Bloquee todas las señales, ningun boludo podrá pedir ayuda, esta noche". (Block all the signs, no idiot can ask for help tonight).

In the van, Alejandro, Konnan and Machete await their turn.

Machete: "¿Radio?". (Radio?).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Listo". (Ready).

Machete: "Quiero que sepas, que si el robo sale mal, te apoyare". (I want you to know, that if the robbery goes wrong, I will support you).

Alejandro Murrita: "Tranquilo, Machete, nada saldra mal". (Quiet, Machete, nothing will go wrong).

Alejandro gets out of the truck, Konnan and Machete laugh.

Machete: "Eso es lo que me gusta de él, es un ojete". (That's what I like about him, he is a damn).

Alejandro jumps the fence without problems.

Konnan: "Alabado". (Praised).

Alejandro goes through the garden and climbs through the house until he reaches a very high window and places a device on the device that activates the security alarms.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Alarma, desactivada". (Alarm, disabled).

Machete: "Chingon". (Cool).

Alejandro enters the house through the window.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Ya estoy adentro". (I'm already inside).

Marucio sees it through a digital map of the house. Alejandro goes down the stairs and sees some keys, without thinking, he uses them to open a door and goes down to the basement, there he uses the key to open another door, but when he does, he finds a fingerprint plate.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Tenemos un problema, hay una placa de huellas digitales". (We have a problem, there is a fingerprint plate).

¿Qué?...Enrique nunca lo menciono, ¿no querrás decir que abortemos, verdad?". (What? ... Enrique never mentioned it, you don't want to say we aborted, right?).

Alejandro Murrieta: "No necesariamente". (Not necessarily).

Alejandro looks at the house for something that the owner has touched, finds a wedding ring, then using an adesiva syntax and the stove fire manages to mark the owner's prints on the adesiva syntax and manages to open the door.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Abierto". (Open).

Mauricio: "Este pibe, es un puto crack". (This man, it's a damned crack).

Alejandro sees the safe, which is ultra mega protected.

Alejandro Murrieta: "No me jodas". (Don't fuck me).

Machete: "¿Qué pacho?". (What's up).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Tú socio no mentía, será complicado". (Your partner did not lie, it will be complicated).

Machete: "¿Qué tanto?". (How much?).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Pues, esta caja fuerte, esta hecho del mismo acero que del Titanic". (Well, this safe is made of the same steel as the Titanic).

Machete: "Interesante, pero ¿tiene arreglo?". (Interesting, but does it have a fix?).

Alejandro Murrieta: "El frío es su talon de aquiles, ¿no recuerdas lo que hizo el icberg?". (The cold is his Achilles heel, don't you remember what the icberg did?).

Machete: "Claro, se chingo a DiCaprio". (Sure, it beat DiCaprio).

Konnan: "Y al resto de los pasajeros". (And the rest of the passengers).

Mauricio: "Excepto a la vieja, ella arrojo la joya al mar". (Except the old woman, she threw the jewel into the sea).

Alejandro uses a drill to make a small hole in the box, using various objects, pouring water into the mechanism and freezing it with nitrogen.

Machete: "¿Qué haces ahora?". (What are you doing now?).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Verti agua dentro del mecanismo y la congele con nitrogeno, el hielo se expande". (I poured water into the mechanism and froze it with nitrogen, the ice expands).

Alejandro covers himself with a blanket and puts a mattress on the floor.

Machete: "¿Ahora qué haces?". (What are you doing now?).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Esperar". (Wait).

Alejandro waits, waits, waits ... until finally the safe door releases all the screws and it falls on the mattress.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Hecho". (Done).

Quickly, Alejandro enters the safe and ... finds nothing.

Machete: "¡¿Qué es?!...hay mucha lana o quizas oro". (What is it?! ... there is a lot of wool or maybe gold).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Aquí no hay nada". (There is nothing here).

Machete: "¿Qué?". (What?).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Ya me oiste, nada". (You heard me, nothing).

Alejandro sees a black suit with a black mask (made of leather) and a black hat.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Solo hay un traje, al parecer de día de brujas". (There is only one suit, apparently on Halloween).

This disappoints everyone.

Machete: "Lo siento, Ale, se cuanto necesitas el dinero". (I'm sorry, Ale, I know how much you need the money).

Alejandro disappoints, but quickly thinks of something better.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Sí". (Yes).

Alejandro takes the suit and takes it, what he does not know is that they are watching him with microscopic surveillance cameras, the lookout is ... nobody else or anyone less than ... Diego de la Vega! ... Alejandro breaking into the house of Zorro.


	8. Water Proof

**In De la Vega Tecno...**

In Harrison's lab, he and Elena prepare for a new experiment, using a lamb.

Elena de la Vega: "We were supposed to use guinea pigs."

Harrison Love: "What's the difference?"

Elena is not sure.

Harrison Love: "Start the experiment, reduce organic matter."

Elena de la Vega: "Harrison, I don't think it's ..."

Harrison Love: "Organic reduction, it is the work of my life, I will never buy it with a half advance."

Harrison turns on the machine, the reduction sera are injected into the lamb ... and turn it into a jelly-like mass! ... to the horror of everyone there. Harrison is frustrated by this.

Harrison Love: "Experiment 34, failed."

Elena is still horrified.

Harrison Love: "Disinfect the area and provide with guinea pigs."

**Ciudad Juarez, Mexico...**

In Machete's apartment, Alejandro in the bathroom washes his face and asks himself the following question.

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Porqué alguien guardaria un disfraz de Halloween?". (Why would someone keep a Halloween costume?).

Alejandro takes the suit out of his backpack and inspects it.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Demasiados articulos para un simple disfraz". (Too many items for a simple disguise).

Alejandro notices that the belt and the mask have too much technology, in fact in the belt he finds a vial with serum. Alejandro decides to put on the suit.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Costura española". (Spanish sewing).

His friends arrive at the house.

Machete: "Ale, ya llegamos". (Ale, we're here).

Alejandro sees that in the gloves of the suit there are two buttons.

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Para que sirven estos?". (What are these for?).

Press the right button and nothing happens, instead ... press the left button ... and it becomes tiny! ... reaching the bottom of the tub. Alejandro can't believe it, then he hears a voice in his head.

Diego de la Vega: "Hola Alejandro, do you speak English?".

Alejandro Murrieta: "A ... yes?".

Diego de la Vega: "Well, now, the world looks very different from here below, right?"

Alejandro Murrieta: "What? ... who are you?".

Machete enters the bathroom and Alejandro tries to shout at him.

Alejandro Murrieta: "¡Machete!...¡aquí abajo, pendejo!...¡mirame!". (Machete! ... down here, asshole! ... look at me!).

But Machete doesn't hear him.

Diego de la Vega: "This is your test of fire, or rather, of water."

Machete opens the water tap and Alejandro enters a panic, because for its size it is as if a huge sea wave came towards him. Alejandro runs, but the water reaches him, tries to surf and manages to get out of the tub, falling to the ground, unharmed.

Diego de la Vega: "You are strong, Alejandro, much more than you think."

Machete proceeds to undress to shower.

Alejandro Murrieta: "¡No, eso no". (No, not that).

Alejandro stumbles and falls through a hole, reaches the room below, where some teenagers have a party with reggeton music, Alejandro falls on the DJ's record.

Alejandro Murrieta: "¡Que porqueria de musica!". (What music crap!).

After a turn, Alejandro flies out and falls into a hole and reaches another room, where a young painter traces the portrait of a plate of fruits. Then he goes out for another hole, this time he comes to a room where ... a couple is having privacy ... in bed.

Frank: "Después del trabajo, esto es lo mejor". (After work, this is the best).

Brenda: "¡Oh Frank, me gusta!". (Oh Frank, I like it!).

Alejandro stares for a moment, but then decides to leave, enters a hole in the wall, but now, he is seen with a more "great" danger ... a rat.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Bien, ¿no pude caer en un lugar más aterrador?". (Well, I couldn't fall into a more scary place?).

The rat chases Alejandro, he sees a mouse trap, uses it to propel himself and fly out a window, outside the apartment, falls into a taxi. Alejandro presses the right button and returns its size to normal.

Taxi Driver: "¡¿Qué diablos?!". (What the hell ?!).

Diego communicates with him once more.

Diego de la Vega: "Not bad for a test, you have exceeded all my expectations, Alejandro, you can keep the suit, I will contact you later."

Alejandro Murrieta: "No, ni de coña". (No, not even in a row).


	9. Knowing the successor

Horrified by the experience, Alejandro quickly takes the suit, puts it in a bag, climbs into his car, returns to Diego's mansion and returns the suit to its place ... but when leaving the house ... police arrive!

Police: "¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!" (Hands where I can see them!).

Alejandro is trapped, later, he is handcuffed and taken to jail, Alejandro is lamenting in his cell, when he is visited by Lorenzo.

Lorenzo: "Por un momento te crei, Alejandro, ellas te creyeron, que ibas a enderezar tu camino, esto les rompera el corazón". (For a moment I believed you, Alejandro, they believed you, that you were going to straighten your path, this will break their hearts).

Alejandro looks at him, another officer arrives and tells him.

Armando Carrillo: "Alejandro, tienes visita". (Alejandro, you have a visitor).

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿De quién?". (Whose?).

Armando Carillo: "Tu abogado". (Your lawyer).

Alejandro frowns.

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Abogado?". (Lawyer?).

Alejandro is taken to an interrogation room and there he sees his lawyer, he is ... nobody else and nobody less than ... Diego de la Vega.

Diego de la Vega: "Crei haberte dicho que te contactaría más tarde, pero prefieres una celda". (I thought I told you that I would contact you later, but you prefer a cell).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Eres tú". (It's you).

Diego de la Vega: "Toma asiento". (Take a seat).

Alejandro sits, a mini spider-shaped robot, climbs into the surveillance chamber and cuts the auido system.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Señor, lamento haberle robado el traje, no me interesa saber porque lo tiene, pero...". (Sir, I'm sorry I stole your suit, I'm not interested to know why you have it, but ...).

Diego de la Vega: "Carolina no se equivoco contigo". (Carolina was not wrong with you).

Alejandro frowns.

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Conoce a Carolina?". (Do you know Carolina?).

Diego de la Vega: "Con esto, con mayor razón no te dejara ver a Alex, las cosas se ponen dificiles...y regresas al crimen, te pongo dos opciones sobre la mesa, pudrirte en la cárcel...o volver a tu celda y esperar mis indicaciones". (With this, with more reason I will not let you see Alex, things get difficult ... and you return to the crime, I put two options on the table, rot in jail ... or return to your cell and wait for my directions).

Alejandro Murrieta: "Sigo sin entender, que quieres conmigo". (I still don't understand what you want with me).

Diego de la Vega: "Es demasiado pronto, pero no es que tengas muchas opciones...¿verdad?...tampoco yo, siendo sincero, ¿o porqué otro motivo te dejaria robar mi traje?". (It's too soon, but it's not like you have many options ... right? ... neither am I being honest, or why else would I let you steal my suit?).

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Qué?". (What?).

That's right, Diego orchestrated the entire Machete plan, to meet Alejandro, Alejandro quickly captures that.

Diego de la Vega: "Agradece a dios, que no a cualquiera se le ofrece una oportunidad como esta, presta mucha atención cuando te llegue". (Thank God, that not everyone is offered an opportunity like this, pay close attention when it comes to you).

Alejandro is now more confused, Diego gets up and leaves the room, the mini robot spider, also goes with him.


	10. Mini Escape

**In Carolina's house...**

Carolina talks to her daughter before sleeping.

Carolina: "¿No quieres otro juguete para dormir?". (Don't you want another sleeping toy?).

Carolina doesn't like the bear Alejandro gave her.

Alejandra Murrieta: "No, este me gusta". (No, I like this one).

Carolina: "Ok, ahora dulces sueños y a dormir". (Ok, now sweet dreams and sleep).

Alejandra Murrieta: "Mami, ¿papá es malo?...es que escucho que todos le dicen malo". (Mommy, is daddy bad? ... is that I hear everyone saying bad).

Carolina: "No, no lo es, no es un mal hombre, solo...que a veces...tiene mala suerte". (No, it isn't, he's not a bad man, just ... sometimes ... he has bad luck).

Carolina tries to cheer her up, not tell her that her father is (at least for her) a rat.

**In the prison...**

Alejandro is in his cell, still with a lot to think about and has many doubts, why is that old man so interested in him? ... then, without him noticing, some microscopic nanorobots, smuggle the Zorro's suit!

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Qué cojones?". (What the hell?)

The nanorobots activate the suit and adjust it to the size of Alejandro, another mini robot appears and starts a countdown, Alejandro understands this and without wasting time, puts on the suit, a police officer goes to his cell. Armando Carillo is the policeman, take a juice from Jumex and inspect the cell ... just to see, Alejandro is gone!

Armando Carillo: "¡Hijo de...!". (Son of...!).

Alejandro has already escaped from the cell, with his size it was easy, Diego meets again with him.

Diego de la Vega: "After so many trips, you finally choose a good decision, now go to the door."

Alejandro goes to the door that leads to the exit of the prison.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Well, what's next?"

Armando alerts Lorenzo.

Lorenzo: ¡¿Cómo carajos se escapo?!". (How the fuck did he run away ?!).

Armando Carillo: "No tengo idea, solo ya no estaba en su celda". (I have no idea, I just wasn't in his cell anymore).

Lorenzo: "Cubran un perimetro de cinco o siete cuadras". (Cover a perimeter of five or seven blocks).

Lorenzo moves his patrols, outside, more nanorobots appear.

Diego de la Vega: "Do not fear, Alejandro, I control them."

Alejandro Murrieta: "What is my escape route?"

Diego de la Vega: "Wings."

A mini robot arrives, in the form of a wasp, a mini flying robot.

Diego de la Vega: "Go ahead, go up."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Do you want me?"

Diego de la Vega: "For God's sake! ... just come up and go."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Ok."

Patrols leave, Alejandro flies near one.

Alejandro Murrieta: "I don't want to contradict myself, but aren't I supposed to get away from patrols?"

Diego de la Vega: "I use that in your favor, they will take you out of their perimeter and then, you will have the free way."

Alejandro Murrieta: "I think I can handle this."

Diego de la Vega: "It would do you no good, I control the robot."

Several blocks have passed and the vertigo and speed tire Alejandro.

Alejandro Murrieta: "I think I'm going to throw up."

Diego de la Vega: "Don't even think about it".

Alejandro Murrieta: "We can stop."

Diego de la Vega: "Resist a little more."

Alejandro can't do more.

Alejandro Murrieta: "I can't ... wake me up, when I arrived."

Alejandro faints! ... and falls from the mini robot, this quickly goes for him.


	11. Do you commit?

**San Antonio, Texas ...**

Alejandro wakes up in a house of Spanish architecture, in the United States, he gets up from a bed in front of him ... is sitting ... Elena de la Vega, Alejandro is surprised to see her.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Hola?" (Hello?).

She ignores it.

Alejandro Murrieta: "¿Quién eres tú?". (Who are you?).

She keeps ignoring him.

Alejandro Murrieta: "No me viste durmiendo todo este tiempo ¿verdad?". (You didn't see me sleeping all this time, right?).

Elena de la Vega: "Actually yes."

Alejandro realizes he speaks English.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Why?"

Elena de la Vega: "Because before, you already stole from our house in Mexico."

Alejandro frowns.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Where am I?".

Elena de la Vega: "San Antonio, Texas."

Alejandro Murrieta: "United States?"

Alejandro can't believe it.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Cross the border without being seen, look in Mexico it was not ...".

Elena de la Vega: "I'm not interested, docotor Diego is waiting for you downstairs."

Elena leaves the room, Alejandro still does not know what is happening, Alejandro goes down and listens to Elena and Diego arguing, he likes Spanish architecture and decoration, he feels at home.

Elena de la Vega: "I told you, we don't need it."

Diego de la Vega: "I imagine you talked to my daughter".

Alejandro Murrieta: "Yes, she is pretty."

Diego de la Vega: "That is not necessary."

Elena de la Vega: "He is not necessary, I can do this without help."

Diego de la Vega: "After my great effort to let you steal my suit ... and she calls the police to arrest you."

Elena de la Vega: "Well, when he fails I will do it myself."

Diego de la Vega: "She is too anxious, it all has to do with this mission and ... judging that you still don't leave, you're interested."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Well, tell me."

Diego de la Vega: "Can I offer you tea?"

Alejandro Murrieta: "Sure."

Diego de la Vega: "I'm very impressed, since you made fun of my security system, Alejandro, if it was clever to freeze the metal."

Alejandro Murrieta: "You were spying on me?"

Diego de la Vega: "Alejandro, I've been spying on you for a long time, since you assaulted that corporation, a corporation with one of the most advanced security systems, invincible they called themselves, but you ... beat them ... .Do you want sugar?".

Alejandro Murrieta: "Yes, thanks."

Then two nano-robots in the shape of beetles drag two jars of sugar to Alejandro's tea, leaving him stunned.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Where did you get that and how do you do it?"

Diego de la Vega: "They are my best invention, thanks to a nano chip and this device in my ear, it allows me to control all the species of mini robots and nano robots of my invention, I can talk to them and control them remotely."

Elena de la Vega: "And yet, not knowing anything at all, I'm leaving, I have to see Harrison."

Elena leaves, then Alejandro raises his hand.

Diego de la Vega: "Yes, Alejandro."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Doctor Diego, I just want to know one thing, who are you? ... who is she? ... what happens? And at what time does the police come for me?"

Diego de la Vega: "Come with me."

Diego takes Alejandro to the basement of his house.

Diego de la Vega: "A few years ago I invented a new formula that alters the atomic life of life."

Alejandro Murrieta: "What?"

Diego de la Vega: "I created a particle alters the atoms, that gives power to suit Zorro".

Diego opens a secret door and reveals ... his laboratory, impressing Alejandro, there he finds all kinds of nano robots and mini robots and another kind of robotics.

Diego de la Vega: "Ironically, it is dangerous, I would say too much, I hid the suit and changed my goals, to found my company."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Tecno De la Vega".

Diego de la Vega: "That's right, one of my protégés was a Harrison Love."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Harrison Love, is someone very well known."

Diego de la Vega: "Now yes, but before he was my assistant, I thought he would find something special in him, I thought he would be like an adopted son, but the closer he got to me, he began to suspect that I didn't tell him the whole truth , heard the rumors of a particle called "la partícula de dios", my particle, was obsessed with replicating it, as he refuses to help me, conspire against me and expelled me from my own company. "

Alejandro does not understand.

Alejandro Murrieta: "How was that possible?"

Diego de la Vega: "The director of the council is my daughter, Elena, she made the decision."

Alejandro can't believe it.

Diego de la Vega: "But she came back to me, when she saw that Harrison was close to replicating my formula."

Diego takes the mask of Zorro.

Diego de la Vega: "The process is highly complex, because if you don't protect yourself with a special mask like this ... or a helmet, it can negatively affect your brain and chemistry, nobody but me can understand it, he can't it's very stable. "

Alejandro Murrieta: "What does this have to do with me?"

Diego de la Vega: "Alejandro, I've always had the belief that everyone deserves a second chance, do you understand?"

Alejandro Murrieta: "Yes."

Diego de la Vega: "Help me with this ... and I will help you see your daughter again."

Alejandro gets excited about this.

Diego de la Vega: "Do you commit?"

Alejandro Murrieta: "Yes, I give you my word, my days of infiltration and stealing are over ... and my mission is?"

Diego de la Vega: "Infiltration and stealing, something special".

Diego smiles.


	12. No options

**In Ciudad Juarez...**

At Carolina's house, Lorenzo has breakfast with Carolina and Alejandra.

Carolina: "¿Cenaras aquí esta noche?". (Will you have dinner here tonight?).

Then he receives a message from his colleague saying ... that Alejandro's supposed lawyer is Diego de la Vega! ... from Tecno De la Vega.

Lorenzo: "Tal vez, venga por una ensalada". (Maybe, come for a salad).

Carolina: "¿Esas son buenas noticias?". (Is that good news?).

Lorenzo: "Solo son noticias". (It's only news).

Alejandra Murrieta: "¿Quieres encontrar a mi papi?". (Do you want to find my daddy?).

Carolina looks at Lorenzo with concern.

Lorenzo: "Si, pero no por algo malo, solo quiero ponerlo a salvo". (Yes, but not for something bad, I just want to put it safe).

Alejandra Murrieta: "Nunca lo encontraras". (You will never find it).

Lorenzo: "Ok".

**In San Antonio, Texas...**

At Tecno Dela Vega, Harrison Love is ready for a new experiment, he uses a goat to test his machine, to inject his new serum, using three ducts ... injects the serum ... and the goat shrinks!

Harrison Love: "I did it ... I did it!"

Elena saw everything, knows how terrible this can mean.

Elena de la Vega: "Por dios". (For god).

Harrison Love: "Hello, little friend."

In Diego's laboratory ...

Diego talks with Alejandro.

Diego de la Vega: "It is not the first time someone wants to own an evolved weaponry."

Diego shows him a photo of Rafael Montero.

Diego de la Vega: "Te presento a Don Rafael Montero, former head of defense of the Corleone Family, his job now is to depose governments, before I try to take possession of my technology and if you do not steal the Black Tiger that has created and destroys all the data , Harrison Love will unleash an era of disasters and caoz. "

Alejandro thinks about it.

Alejandro Murrieta: "What do you think, if as a first resource ... you contact the Ruthless."

Diego is bothered by that comment.

Diego de la Vega: "That never, all my life I have spent moving my technology away from the reach of a Sparrow, I do not want that pirate to take it now, this is not the toy Optimus Prime, I do not want to alter my reality, in addition. .. you saw what happened in Bulgaria, they are surely destroying more cities out there. "

Alejandro Murrieta: "Vale, why don't you send your robots and now?"

Diego turns his eyes.

Diego de la Vega: "Alejandro, I know that my creations are very talented, but they need a leader, but I would have sent them from the beginning, I need an infiltration expert."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Diego, in Spain they called me" the great thief cat of Santiago de Compostela "... and I'm very good, yes, but this is more crazy."

Elena de la Vega: "He's right, Diego, you know it too."

Elena arrives, very worried.

Elena de la Vega: "You saw the videos, Harrison is able to do many things, before he refuses to use it when we were months old, now we only have days ... I will be the Zorro."

Diego de la Vega: "No, that never."

Elena de la Vega: "I know the facilities, Harrison and the plan better than you, I know what Harrison wants."

Diego de la Vega: "If you are not near Harrison, this mission will be in danger."

Elena de la Vega: "He is a thief and I am your daughter".

Diego de la Vega: "No!"

There was an awkward silence after that, Alejandro least wants to be involved, after turning around, Elena leaves the room, she suffers.

Alejandro Murrieta: "She is right, Diego, I am not the man you are looking for, why don't you wear the suit?"

Diego de la Vega: "Haven't you thought that was my first choice? ... I can't."

Diego drops some tears.

Diego de la Vega: "For wearing the suit for many years, it caused damage to me."

Alejandro sits with him.

Diego de la Vega: "Now you are my only option, before Elena lost her mother ... she thought there could be no better man than me, when she sees me now ... she only sees disappointment."

Elena heard this.

Diego de la Vega: "It's too late for me, however, it's not for you."

Alejandro felt motivated by this.

Diego de la Vega: "It is your opportunity for your daughter to see you in the eyes ... and see that there is no better man than you, become the hero that she already thinks you are, I am not talking about saving the world, but His world".

Alejandro Murrieta: "Encouraging."

Diego de la Vega: "Alejandro, now want you to be ... The New Zorro".


	13. Training

Alejandro begins training to be the new Zorro, Alejandro puts on his suit and listens to Diego's instructions.

Diego de la Vega: "Well, remember, you control the suit ... it is important that you know how to handle the varied abilities of this, especially, you have to be fast, with this you will learn to shrink and grow ... that fast."

Elena closes the door of the room.

Diego de la Vega: "Run, get small to go through the hole of the lock and salt big."

Alejandro prepares, runs ... and ... crashes into the door, repeats this several times, but always fails.

Elena de la Vega: "It's useless."

Later, Diego teaches him the art ... of fencing.

Diego de la Vega: "In addition to combat, in my best years I was an excellent swordsman, he was part of the legend of Zorro, although it may seem unnecessary now, the truth, this sword saved my life many times, if you know handle it will also save your life. "

Diego gives Alejandro another sword and teaches him a few fencing moves. Then Elena teaches him some melee combat.

Elena de la Vega: "The melee is also essential ... you must know how to hit, if not, you will fail."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Querida, I was in prison, I know a few things."

Elena de la Vega: "Really?"

Elena raises her hand.

Elena de la Vega: "Go ahead, hit."

Alejandro hits Elena's hand.

Elena de la Vega: "Terrible."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Yes? ... well, try."

Alejandro raises his hand, but Elena hits him in the face, causing him pain and Diego laughs.

Diego de la Vega: "She really wanted to do it."

Elena de la Vega: "And so, it hits."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Didn't you see my hand?"

Alejandro also checks the suit, finding out more about its mechanism, but when he checks the mask.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Diego, what is this regulator?"

Diego de la Vega: "Alejandro, so you want more, never touch the regulator, if you get to compromise ... you could become sub-atomic."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Sub atomic?"

Diego de la Vega: "Yes, you would enter what I called, microverse ... a dimension where time and space are irrelevant, you will forever shrink ... everything you love will go away."

This was clear enough for Alejandro.

Alejandro Murrieta: "If it's not broken, don't fix it, of course."

On the other hand, Diego teaches him to use nano bots and mini robots.

Diego de la Vega: "You already know the basics of the suit, but now you must learn about your allies, the mini robots, useful, reliable, thanks to a chip of conscience."

Diego shows him the different types of mini robots, Alejandro shrinks and using a mini training camp for robots, Alejandro interacts with them.

Elena de la Vega: "First you will meet the nanobots, red ant form, they are fast and conduct electricity, very useful for frying enemy systems".

Alejandro bumps into an ant nanobot.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Look, you don't look so bad."

The nanobot jumps over Alejandro, which causes more nanobots to climb on top of him, which terrifies him and quickly enlarges, leaving the mini training ground.

Alejandro Murrieta: "They would have seen that, it was scary."

**The next day...**

Alejandro continues to train hand-to-hand combat with Elena and fences with Diego, then they show him the plans of the facilities.

Alejandro Murrieta: "I see that the laboratory has its own source of energy."

Elena de la Vega: "A guard watches the entrance 24 hours a day, you will have to get rid of him to enter and deactivate the entire system."

Alejandro takes note.

Elena de la Vega: "The capsule of the Black Tiger suit is sealed, the only entrance is by a tube that measures 5 millimeters in diameter."

Alejandro Murrieta: "I understand, what is the bad part?"

Elena de la Vega: "The tube is protected by a network of laser beams, which can only be turned off for fifteen seconds."

Diego de la Vega: "Your mission is to order the nanobots to fry the servers, take the suit and leave before the energy returns."

Then he decides to try the mini robots once again and enters the mini training camp.

Alejandro Murriete: "Well ... who's next?"

Mini robots appear (slightly larger than nano ants) in the form of goliath tarantulas.

Elena de la Vega: "Goliath Tarantula, is considered the largest spider".

Alejandro Murrieta: "Hi, I'm your friend, understand?"

The spider attacks Alejandro ... but he quickly grows! ... again scared.

Diego shows you the mini robots in the form of wasps.

Diego de la Vega: "The best means of transport, in this case, the wasps."

Alejandro Murrieta: "I know him, he helped me escape last time, I will call him Joaquin."

Diego de la Vega: "I'm glad to hear that, because now you'll have to learn to control them."

Diego smiles.


	14. Reconciliation

Alejandro, Elena and Diego go to the kitchen, sit down and put a cup of coffee and a jar of sugar on a table.

Diego de la Vega: "Something simple, give them the indication that they put a cube of sugar, in the cup, go ahead."

Alejandro tries, concentrates as much as he can ... but the robots ignore him.

Alejandro Murrieta: "It's no use, they don't listen to me."

Elena de la Vega: "Commit yourself for once, in your damn life, do not look for shortcuts or deception."

Diego de la Vega: "Daughter, insulting him every minute will not help at all."

Elena de la Vega: "There is no time to pamper it."

Diego de la Vega: "The important thing right now is to help Alejandro!".

Elena is disappointed.

Elena de la Vega: "Is it really the only thing that matters to you?"

Elena puts on the communication device (which Alejandro took off just now) and she orders the robots ... and they put 6 cubes of sugar in the cup, but suddenly, the robots also start to go crazy and shake everything up. your surroundings.

Diego de la Vega: "Enough!"

This calms her down, but she still bothers.

Elena de la Vega: "I don't understand, because I came to you".

She leaves the house, leaving Alejandro and Diego alone.

Diego de la Vega: "Without her, this plan will not work."

Alejandro quickly goes out for her, but she gets in her car, Alejandro without thinking, also gets in the car.

Elena de la Vega: "Oh no."

Alejandro Murrieta: "You should close your car with insurance, don't you know there are a lot of thieves out there?"

Elena de la Vega: "Do you think this is a joke? ... you have no idea what he wants you to risk, you have a daughter."

Alejandro Murrieta: "And I do this for her."

Elena de la Vega: "I didn't see him in two weeks, when my mother died."

Alejandro Murrieta: "He was suffering."

Elena de la Vega: "And I didn't? ... I was seven years old, I also suffered, he never returned, just sent me to boarding school."

Alejandro understands Elena a little more.

Elena de la Vega: "I thought that with all this, we could do the passes, but still insist on staying away from him."

Alejandro Murrieta: "No, he loves you very much, trust you a lot"

Elena de la Vega: "Then why are you here?"

Alejandro Murrieta: "Why does that prove that he loves you, Elena, I'm here because I'm substitutable, that's why I carry the sword and the suit, he would rather lose this battle ... than you do."

This encourages Elena a little.

Alejandro Murrieta: "But anyway, as you want."

Alejandro gets out of the car, but she stops him.

Elena de la Vega: "Alejandro, wait."

Alejandro returns to the car.

Elena de la Vega: "Before they arrested you, I didn't know you had a daughter ... what's her name?"

Alejandro Murrieta: "Alejandra, like me".

Elena de la Vega: "She had to be called like his father."

Both exchange smiles.

Elena de la Vega: "You have to be precise, Alejandro, that's all."

Elena hands the device to Alejandro.

Elena de la Vega: "Think of Alejandra, as soon as you want to see her, she will help you focus."

Alejandro puts the device in his ear ... and the mini robots get into the car, Alejandro puts a coin on the board ... the mini robots lift it and turn the coin!

Elena de la Vega: "Well done."

Elena smiles, inside, Diego feels depressed, until Alejandro and Elena return to the house.

Diego de la Vega: "You know, your mom convinced me to let her join me, in my missions ... she called herself ... the Tigress, a cream fighter."

Alejandro and Elena were surprised by this.

Diego de la Vega: "I wish I hadn't said yes, that time ... it was in '87, when Iran hijacked a shipment of nuclear weapons and launched a projectile into the United States."

Flashback ...

The projectile was thrown with Diego on top of the shrunk and with El Zorro's suit, he was trying to get inside to take it apart inside.

Diego de la Vega (Voiceover): "The only way to disarm the mechanism, was through solid titanium."

After a few minutes fighting, his wife ... Esperanza de la Vega, known as La Tigresa, landed to help him.

Diego de la Vega (Voiceover): "I had to shrink enough to deactivate the projectile from the inside, but the regulator of my suit, at that time, suffered a lot of damage."

Esperanza to see that Diego's suit no longer worked, I don't think twice and get ready.

Diego de la Vega (Voiceover): "Your mother, I don't even doubt it."

Esperanza shrinks, between the molecules! ... managed to disarm the projectile and this fell into the water, at cost, of its own life.

End of flashback ...

Diego de la Vega: "She became subatomic, that day I lost her."

There was a silence for a few seconds.

Diego de la Vega: "Your mother was a hero and for the next 10 years, I dedicated myself to studying everything about the microverse."

Elena drops some tears.

Elena de la Vega: "To try to recover her".

Diego de la Vega: "The only thing I achieve is to discover that I don't know anything."

Elena de la Vega: "It wasn't your fault, she made her decision ... but ... why did you never tell me?"

Elena cried.

Diego de la Vega: "I just wanted to protect you, I lost her to help me, I wouldn't lose you, my daughter. "

Elena de la Vega: "Really, I'm sorry."

Alejandro smiles at this ronciliation.

Alejandro Murrieta: "How nice it is to see this, really, heal wounds."

Diego and Elena turn to see him.

Alejandro Murrieto: "I just screwed up, right."

Diego de la Vega: "You ruined it a little, yes, an emotional moment."

Alejandro smiles.

Alejandro Murrieta: "I will go for coffee".

Elena laughs. After this, Alejandro improves in everything: in fencing and hand-to-hand fighting, he also shrinks and enlarges in the hole of the door knob, likewise, dominates the mini robots: wasps, goliath tarantulas, red ants and new type of nanobots, chinese beetles, all coordinates and orders easily. Diego does two things for him, teaches him two colored discs, red enlarges things and blue shrinks them ... finally he grants more of his particle, called ... "La Partícula de Dios". (the God particle).


	15. El Zorro Vs Max Steel

Diego explains to Alejandro the last phase of his training.

Diego de la Vega: "Stealth raid ... you have to retrieve this prototype decoy, a device that I invented when I worked for the Corleone family."

Elena de la Vega: "We need it to counter the transmission blockers that Harrison installed in the vault."

Diego de la Vega: "The device is in one of the old wineries of Captain Teague Sparrow, north of Orlando, Florida ... where it only accumulates dust and cobwebs."

**Orlando, Florida...**

Alejandro puts on El Zorro's suit and leaves in a private plane, shrunk of course, accompanied by mini wasp robots, Diego and Elena monitor things from home, watching through a screen and a camera installed in mini robots..

El Zorro: "Diego, debiste abrigar esta cosa". (Diego, you should have sheltered this thing".

Diego de la Vega: "Well Alejandro, it will be a piece of cake ... now you are in the destination area, throw yourself ... now!"

El Zorro: "You heard, squad A ... now!".

The wasp robots leave, Zorro climbs on the named Joaquin.

El Zorro: "Joaquin, don't throw me this time."

Joaquin launches.

El Zorro: "Now I have more vertigo than last time!"

Diego de la Vega: "Relax."

Zorro guides the mini robots to the base, but ... when he gets close, he notices that there is a problem.

El Zorro: "There is a small ... problem ... Diego, your old cellar, is gone."

When he gets closer, Elena and Diego see the screen that is ... the new base of the Ruthless!...Diego and Elena were stunned.

Elena de la Vega: "Alejandro, run away from there, now!"

Diego de la Vega: "Attention, address mission, repeat, address mission."

El Zorro: "Calm down both of you, apparently there is no one at the moment, Joaquín approach the ceiling".

Diego and Elena turn off their microphones.

Diego de la Vega: "No puede ser, perderá mi traje". (It can't be, he will lose my suit).

Elena de la Vega: "Peor, perderá su vida (Worse, he will lose his life).

Just subtract them, watch to see what happens. El Zorro lands on the roof.

El Zorro: "Well, I'm here."

Suddenly a voice is heard.

Max Steel: "Going Turbo!".

Elena de la Vega: "Be careful Alejandro, you have company."

On the roof, it comes ... Max Steel!

Agent of the Corleone Family: "What's up Max?"

El Zorro: "Max Steel".

Max Steel: "An active sensor my Bio-Link ... thanks Sparrow, but ... I see nothing here arrives."

Max activates lenses with heat vision.

Diego de la Vega: "Seriously Alejandro, abort, abort".

Alejandro whispers.

El Zorro: "Everything is in order, you can't see me."

But Max detects it.

Max Steel: "Actually I can see you."

El Zorro: "Hosts, you saw me."

Alejandro enlarges, showing himself to Max.

El Zorro: "Hola caballero, I am Alejandro".

Elena and Diego frowned.

Elena de la Vega: "Did he just say hello to Max Steel?"

Max Steel: "A Latino, what are you doing here?"

El Zorro: "First, I admire you a lot."

Max Steel: "Thank you, it's what everyone says ... but who are you?"

El Zorro: "You are seeing ... El Zorro."

Max Steel: "El Zorro?"

El Zorro: "Haven't you heard the legend? ... very few tell it".

Max Steel: "Tell me what you want, exactly."

El Zorro: "I only came for a piece of technology, that's all, it will be for a few days and then I'll return it, seriously, it's to ... save the world."

Max Steel: "Yes, I understand."

But Max calls the base.

Max Steel: "I found an intruder on the roof ... I'll take it right away."

El Zorro: "I'm sorry."

Alejandro shrinks and hits Max.

Max Steel: "Air Attack!"

Max appears some steel wings and puts them on.

Diego de la Vega: "Alejandro, what are you doing?"

Max flies over the place and looks for him with his vision of heat.

Max Steel: "The intruder is an adult male, Spanish and has technology to shrink."

Max lands at the location of Zorro and tries to step on it, but Zorro evades the attack and gives him several blows.

El Zorro: "Seriously, I'm sorry for all this."

Max Steel: "Agg ... you already fed me up!"

Max tries to crush him at once, but Alejandro gets bigger and draws his sword.

El Zorro: "Let's not make things worse."

Max smiles.

Max Steel: "Sword".

Max appears a sword.

El Zorro: "Ole."

Both have a brief but interesting fights fight, demonstrating what Alejandro learned from Diego.

Elena de la Vega: "He doesn't do it wrong".

After 7 minutes fighting, Alejandro shrinks and asks for the help of a mini wasp robot.

El Zorro: "Joaquín, help me".

Joaquín appears and Alejandro climbs on him, they enter one of the armament warehouses, Max follows them, enters and closes the door.

Diego de la Vega: "This is not good, I lost sight of it."

After several seconds of tension, Max leaves flying there, out of control, because Alejandro has climbed on him.

Max Steel: "It's in my suit!"

Alejandro enters Max's central system to deactivate it.

El Zorro: "Max, you're a good guy, but I have to do this."

Zorro disconnects the wires and removes the central chip, causing Max to fall to the field, now none of his weapons work. Alejandro flies discreetly.

Max Steel: "Attention to the base, I seriously ask ... that Professor Indiana Jones does not know that this happened."

Alejandro moves away from the base.


	16. There Is Little Time Left

**Back in Texas...**

In the house, Diego is furious with Alejandro.

Diego de la Vega: "That was irresponsible! ... you put the mission at risk."

But before he says more, Alejandro takes something out of his pockets ... it's Diego's device! ... surprising both of them.

Elena de la Vega: "You did it."

Alejandro winks at him.

Diego de la Vega: "Well done."

Alejandro Murrieta: "That ... that ... was a compliment, right? ... don't you think so?"

Elena de la Vega: "I would say yes."

Diego activates it.

Diego de la Vega: "It was good, right."

Alejandro Murrieta: "I can presume that I fought one of the members of the Ruthless and I'm still in one piece."

Diego de la Vega: "That was in the past, we must move forward."

Alejandro feels a bit disappointed.

Elena de la Vega: "Ignore him, I think you did well."

Diego goes to another room, his living room ... but he finds a disturbing surprise ... Harrison Love!

Diego de la Vega: "Harrison!"

Whoever said it out loud, warned Elena and Alejandro, Diego hides the device.

Diego de la Vega: "How did you get in here?"

Harrison Love: "Someone left the door open, Diego, you're officially a relic."

Elena remembers something.

Elena de la Vega: "The planes! ... if he sees them, he will kill him."

Alejandro thinks about something, Diego tries to keep Harrison from seeing the plans.

Diego de la Vega: "To what do I owe your visit?".

Harrison smiles

Harrison Love: "I have good news."

Diego de la Vega: "Really? ... go ahead".

Harrison Love: "Tecno De La Vega ... the company you created, is about to become one of the most profitable companies in the world, and I calculate 15 billion sales tomorrow."

Alejandro quickly orders the mini-robots to roll up the plans, Harrison perceives this ... but soon ignores it.

Harrison Love: "Anytime you can thank me."

Diego and Alejandro are relieved by this.

Harrison Love: "It will seem awkward, but ... I want you to come with me, it will be my moment, I want you to be there."

Diego de la Vega: "Of course Harrison, of course, I'll be there."

Harrison smiles, then takes a picture of Elena.

Harrison Love: "What did you see in me?"

Diego de la Vega: "What are you talking about?"

Harrison Love: "You looked for me back then, what did you see?"

Diego thinks about it.

Diego de la Vega: "Myself, I suppose."

Harrison Love: "Then why did you take me away?"

Diego de la Vega: "Because there is in you ... too much of me."

There was a disturbing silence, Harrison does nothing but leave the house. Diego reunited whit Elena and Alejandro.

Elena de la Vega: "You know, it is causing you, you have to cancel this."

Diego de la Vega: "We all take risks."

Elena de la Vega: "What if he saw me?"

Diego de la Vega: "He did not, believe me, there is no way."

Elena de la Vega: "Are you sure?"

Then Elene receives a call from ... Harrison Love, she answers, Alejandro and Diego make no noise.

Elena de la Vega: "Hi Harrison."

Harrison Love: "Elena, where are you?"

Elena de la Vega: "In my house ... why?"

Harrison Love: "I just saw Diego, he still treats me with contempt."

Elena de la Vega: "Do not take so much importance, it is just an old crook."

Diego gets upset a little, but Alejandro calms him down.

Harrison Love: "Everyone will work 24 hours a day, we will begin the assembly line, triple the safety and put sensors that each entrance will also obstruct the ducts everywhere."

Elena de la Vega: "Sure Harrison, great idea."

Harrison Love: "Thank you Elena, at least you're on my side."

Harrison ends the call.

Elena de la Vega: "Lost your mind, know what you will do and triple the security."

Diego de la Vega: "But he doesn't know about you yet."

Elena de la Vega: "He wants to put scanners in all entrances and close the outside pipelines ... how is Alejandro supposed to enter?"

Alejandro thinks for a moment and says.

Alejandro Murrieta: "For the pipes."

Diego is surprised to hear that.

Alejandro Murrieta: "There is no security there, the pressure is strong but if we reduce it, I will go in there."

Elena de la Vega: "But someone would have to alter the water pressure in the building's control center, but Diego and I will be with Harrison, who will?"

Alejandro smiles.

Alejandro Murrieta: "It occurs to me, expand the team."

Elena and Diego pay attention.

Alejandro Murrieta: "How about, a false guard who looks like Mexican who is inside and deactivates the system, someone from Argentina who hacks the power supply and a Cuban escapist."

Diego knows exactly who he means.

Diego de la Vega: "No, no, no ... not to speak, not even think about it, I will not use the LWO, they are inept, never."


	17. Remember me

**Later...**

Diego paid the flight from Machete, Mauricio and Konnan from Ciudad Juarez to Texas, when they arrived at his house, they were offered hot chocolate.

Machete: "Chido, thanks for the chocolate, you know this is weird ... one would not think that a person would invite the man or the men who stole him to his house."

Elena tells Alejandro secretly.

Elena de la Vega: "Do you know that he was arrested for stealing an ice cream machine?"

Machete: "Actually there were two ice cream machines."

Elena de la Vega: "Do you think they can with this?"

Machete: "Of course, we are professionals."

Diego de la Vega: "Yes, but none of you inspire confidence."

Konnan: "Epale, do not doubt now ... we are experts, we steal his mansion in Mexico."

Diego de la Vega: "Actually I let them do it".

Konnan: "A chinga ... or maybe, I let you leave me."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Trust, they can."

Machete: "That, damn ... well?"

Elena de la Vega: "You are already in the system".

Machete and the other three get excited.

Machete: "I'm in!"

Konnan: "Yes ... in the system."

Diego makes a fake smile.

Diego de la Vega: "Let's die."

Alejandro Murrieta: "I want to show you something."

Diego explains the plan to Machete, Mauricio and Konnan.

Diego de la Vega: "When they reach this corner, they will see three offices on the left side."

Alejandro puts on the El Zorro costume.

Machete: "Orale, what is that? ... is incredible."

El Zorro: "Well, what I'm going to do, it's weird but it's safe ... so don't be scared."

Machete: "No, I'm male ... nothing scares me."

El Zorro: "Sure?"

Machete: "Yes."

Alejandro smiles, presses the right button and shrinks ... alarming Mauricio and Konnan.

Mauricio: "That's from the devil!"

Konnan: "What kind of haunted house is this?"

But Machete is stunned.

Machete: "Amazing."

Alejandro appears on Machete's shoulder.

El Zorro: "Over here, friend."

Machete is scared

Machete: "No, get off, get off!"

Machete runs throughout the room, making Diego feel sorry for others.

After a while the three fall asleep.

Elena de la Vega: "Dad gave the three a tranquilizer and explained to them the science behind the suit."

Elena prepares to go home, but first, Alejandro talks to her.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Hey Elena, I really want to thank you."

Elena de la Vega: "It is not necessary, Alejandro, we all have more important reasons to fight ... one side of me is glad that you have, even if it is a minimum, opportunity."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Thank you for encouraging me."

Elena de la Vega: "Before I despised you, now, I think you like me."

Alejandro Murrieto: "There could not be someone better in charge than you, here."

Elena smiles for this.

Elena de la Vega: "Sleep now, please Alejandro."

Elena kisses Alejandro on the cheek and leaves. That night, Alejandro has a lot to think about, the mission he is about to do can make him a better man, the hero that his daughter already thinks he is, in fact, that night, he longs for his daughter so much ... that. .. puts on the El Zorro costume, takes a guitar (which Diego had saved) and flies in a robot wasp from Texas to Ciudad Juarez ... just to see her, her daughter. He manages to go unnoticed in the house, he finds her, in his bed sleeping. She is his motivation, he brought the guitar ... to sing a song, one that always gives him ... hope and lulls her.

El Zorro: "_Recuérdame, hoy me tengo que ir mi amor...recuérdame...no llores porfavor, te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás, a solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar...recuérdame...aunque tengo que emigrar, recuérdame, si mi guitarra oyes llorar...ella con su triste canto te acompañará...hasta que en mis brazos tú estés...recuérdame". _(Remember me, though I have to say goodbye...remember me...don't let it make you cry, for even if I'm far away, i hold you in my heart, I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart...remember me...though I have to travel far, remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar...know that I'm with you the only way that I can be, until you're in my arms again...remember me).

Finally, Alejandro kisses his daughter's forehead.


	18. The mission

**The Next Day...**

Everyone prepares for the mission.

Alejandro Murrieta: "Well, I want to know if everyone knows what they are going to do? ... Konnan?"

Konnan: "Vehicle nearby."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Mauricio?"

Mauricio: "Eyes in the sky."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Machete?"

Machete: "Oh, yes ... he's going to do the crapiest thing I've ever done, I'll wear a uniform ..."

Alejandro Murrieta: "Machete!"

Machete: "Sorry, I'm excited about all this ... you and your girlfriend leading us, it's ... it's pretty, but it's good for you."

Diego puts his hand on his face.

Diego de la Vega: "Kill me."

Alejandro Murrieta: "She is not my ...".

Machete: "I came up with an idea, I can sing the song of "Guadalajara", to go unnoticed and if I see someone suspicious ... I apply a wrestling key."

Alejandro Murrieta: "No, Machete, do not sing and do not hurricane anyone, it is not a talent show."

On site...

Konnan and Mauricio arrive at the facilities in a van of comprehensive cleaning services, place cones around them.

They notice that there is a lot of security outside, with guards watching the entrance. However, Machete manages to infiltrate ... with uniform, gun and false identification: Ismael Cruz.

Guard: "It can happen ... Ishmael."

Machete: "Chido, thanks."

Mauricio and Konnan stay in the van, there they monitor things.

Mauricio: "Everything is ready".

Alejandro, with El Zorro's suit he prepares.

The Fox: "I pray to God, luckily."

Zorro leaves the van and jumps to some sewers, shrinking in the process, and a mini army of robots follow. Mauricio on the other hand, tries to access the Tecno De La Vega system.

Mauricio: "Online readings".

Inside ... Machete tries to act naturally, whistling the song "The Cockroach" ... then enters a room using his card, but a guard intercepts him.

Guard: "Hey you!"

Machete: "The boss told me to secure the area."

The Guard approaches Machete.

Guard: "I am the boss."

Machete gets nervous, the chief guard speaks on his radio.

Guard: "Here in the room ...".

But Machete knocks him out with a punch in the face, then Machete moves a lever that controls the building's water system.

Mauricio: "The water level is going down."

Through the pipes Alejandro travels using a mini raft (shrunk with disks) and other mini robots and nano-bots.

Mauricio: "You approach the extraction tube".

In the tube some mini termite robots form a chain to climb Alejandro.

El Zorro: "Yes, that up."

The mini robots of the raft raise it and those of the extraction tube hold it, then everyone climbs up the tube. They enter through the key of a bathroom faucet.

El Zorro: "Let's fly Joaquin."

Alejandro flies on mini wasp robots ... they enter pipelines.

Mauricio: "El Zorro is at home".

Then Diego arrives in his car.

Konnan: "Diego is here and just in time."

In the distance, Konnan watches ... Lorenzo and another policeman named Billy Chambers! In a black car.

Konnan: "Aguanta un mes ... isn't that the policeman who arrested Alejandro?"

Mauricio approaches to see.

Mauricio: "It seems so, but what is he doing here?"

Apparently, Lorenzo traveled from Ciudad Juarez to Texas to interrogate Diego de la Vega, for being Alejandro's lawyer ... when Diego gets out of the vehicle they also leave.

Lorenzo: "It's Diego."

They go down and stop him at the entrance.

Mauricio: "¡Las pelotas!". (The balls!).

Inside ... Alejandro arrives at the guard position.

El Zorro: "I'm sorry for this poor man."

Machete approaches the guard.

Machete: "What accounts?"

The guard falls on several mini robots, he thinks they are insects and is scared ... Machete takes the opportunity to throw a punch in the face, knocking him out.

Machete: "¡Orale cabrón, arriba México!". (Yeah bastard, top Mexico!).

Elena arrives with the security card.

Machete: "I'm sorry, let me go."

Elena enters the room and installs the device that Alejandro stole and places it in place to counter the transmission blockers, Machete hides the guard.

Mauricio: "The beautiful lady did her thing, the decoy is in position."

Lorenzo and Billy approach Diego.

Konnan: "This is complicated, Diego will be arrested."

Mauricio: "Alejandro, we have a situation here."

The Fox: "What situation?".

Konnan quickly gets out of the van, Diego tries to convince them.

Diego de la Vega: "Do not stop me, I implore you, I must enter there or many will die."

Billy Chambers: "It doesn't have to be dramatic."

Konnan climbs into Lorenzo and Billy's car and steals it.

Lorenzo: "Are you fucking with me?"

Lorenzo and Billy go after him, but Konnan starts at full speed.

Mauricio: "The situation is that, there is no situation."

On the other hand, Machete now dresses up and puts himself in position, Elena leaves the room ... but when she leaves, she meets Harrison, she tries to hide.

Harrison Love: "Well? Do you like my suit?"

After passing through a metal detector, Diego enters the building, on the road he runs into Harrison and Elena.

Harrison Love: "Here you are, at the appointed time, let's go."

Harrison guides them to their laborerior, opens the door using eye recognition.

Diego de la Vega: "A little exaggerated, don't you think so?"

Harrison Love: "Prevention is better than regret."

They enter the room where the "Black Tiger" suit is.

Diego de la Vega: "I admit Harrison, you've done it."

Harrison Love: "And you haven't seen the best part yet."

The doors close with maximum security, on the roof of the building comes a helicopter that transports ... Don Rafael Montero! and other people not very friendly.


	19. SPECTRE are a headache

Alejandro travels through the ventilation ducts along with other mini robots.

El Zorro: "Reaching second position ... at full speed, Joaquin!"

They reach the source of energy to fry the servers.

El Zorro: "Arriving at command position".

The nanobots are positioned and Alejandro is ready too.

El Zorro: "I'm in the area, accommodating the mini-robots."

Outside...

Konnan left Lorenzo's car crashed and then ran away, Lorenzo can't believe it when he sees the car.

Lorenzo: "It takes me! ... it can't be."

Konnan returns to the van laughing.

Konnan: "You saw! ... my teeth are peeling."

Konnan gets excited, too much ... so much that he accidentally presses the horn of the van, like Alejandro's truck in disguise ... Lorenzo recognizes the sound!

Konnan: "Pendejo". (Asshole).

Alejandro positions the mini robots to start.

El Zorro: "Assume training."

The mini robots release small spheres.

El Zorro: "Now fry these servers!"

The spheres burn everything! ... the circuits of the servers are cold and Alejandro goes up to a mini wasp robots.

El Zorro: "Ole, muchacho!" (Ole, boy!).

Alejandro enjoys it, from the van, Mauricio sees this.

Mauricio: "The servers are fried, all the information was destroyed."

El Zorro: "Now I go to the particle chamber."

To the room where Elena, Diego and Harrison are ... Don Rafael Montero and other people in suits arrive, Rafael shakes hands with Harrison.

Rafael Montero: "Doctor Love."

Rafel exchanges glances with Diego.

Rafael Montero: "My partners, accept the terms."

Harrison Love: "Wonderful, Don Rafael Montero was kind enough to introduce us to these gentlemen, representatives of S.P.E.C.T.R.E, although they are no longer what they were, their work is interesting, and I am enjoying it."

Harrison is increasingly insane.

Harrison Love: "You tried to hide it from me, all your technology and now it's about to explode in your face."

Diego lets Harrison punch him in the face!

Harrison Love: "Wow! ... Really? I admit I expected the blow, but I expected a more pathetic and weak one."

Lorenzo and Billy approach the truck.

Lorenzo: "I recognize this truck."

Lorenzo hits the glass of the truck.

Lorenzo: "Is anyone in there?"

Konnan hides in the back with Mauricio without making noise, Alejandro arrives at the particle chamber.

El Zorro: "I am here."

Mini robots launch adhesive bombs in capsules and ducts that contain the substance that gives power to the Black Tiger suit, when he finishes, Alejandro lands with the wasp robot near the entrance of the tube.

El Zorro: "Well done Joaquín, I'm already in my final position".

Alejandro sees that, indeed, the suit is protected by an X-ray network.

El Zorro: "How is the deactivation of the rays?".

Mauricio from the computer takes care.

Mauricio: "There is little left."

Konnan: "It's not true."

Mauricio: "Of course, half is missing."

Konnan: "It's not true."

Alejandro just waits ... but the truck, Lorenzo and Billy play more impatiently.

Lorenzo: "Officers! ... I order you to get out of there ... I know you are inside!"

Konnan: "Hurry up!"

Mauricio: "Close your mouth."

Alejandro accommodates a cable and hooks it to his belt.

El Zorro: "I am ready to jump."

They don't have much time left.

Mauricio: "There is little left."

When the deactivation goes by 88% ... Lorenzo and Billy open the doors of the truck.

Lorenzo: "Hands up!"

Mauricio and Konnan raise their hands.

Konnan: "Stop, do not shoot! ... the truth is an obese individual identical to me put us in this truck."

Lorenzo: "Get out of there!"

Lorenzo and Billy force them to get off the truck, but Mauricio resists and does not go down until he makes sure that the lightning strikes, finally ... the process reaches 100%.

Mauricio: "Yes!"

Alejandro jumps, but the rays are not yet deactivated.

El Zorro: "What's up?"

Mauricio: "Hold on!"

Mauricio is released and manages to press the key of the computer with which he deactivates the rays, Alejandro passes without problems and when he goes to grab the Black Tiger suit ... it disappears!

El Zorro: "What the fuck ?!"

Someone hits the glass of the capsule ... it's Harrison Love! ... who took the suit out of the capsule.

Harrison Love: "Hello little one."


	20. The Man Behind The Mask

Alejandro was stunned, the laser network is reactivated and cut the rope that held Alejandro, falling this, but he is unharmed. Harrison tells Diego.

Harrison Love: "I was not mistaken in assuming you had a hidden suit out there, but my big question was ... Who is the new Zorro? ... which man received the confidence that my mentor did not give me?"

Elena and Diego fear the worst.

Harrison Love: "Alejandro Murrieta!"

Harrison shows Alejandro's criminal record on the screen.

Harrison Love: "Known as the great thief cat of Santiago de Compostela, a man who challenged the system and paid the price very expensive, losing his wife and ... his only daughter, he is identical to you, Diego! ".

Harrison keeps the Black Tiger suit in a briefcase.

Harrison Love: "I found out what happened in Ciudad Juarez, in Mexico, you escaped from your cell and left no trace, now you bring me that wonderful suit, the only thing that challenges my creation."

Diego de la Vega: "Harrison, don't do this, if you give the suit to these men ... you will only unleash the chaos."

Harrison smiles.

Harrison Love: "I already did it and for double the price, I must add, not everyone gets inflicted in a building of The Ruthless, luckily we found out soon, I sold the suit but conserve the substance, the particle, obviously."

Harrison looks at Rafael.

Harrison Love: "This is not diesel, if you want fuel you will have to come to me."

Harrison gives the particle (in a jar) to one of his men.

Harrison Love: "How would you name the man who owns the most powerful weapon on the planet?"

Diego de la Vega: "Without a doubt, the most powerful man."

Harrison Love: "Now you appreciate me."

Diego de la Vega: "It's not too late, you can stop now."

Harrison Love: "It was too late, a long time ago."

Harrison clicks his fingers and his men pull guns and point at Diego.

Elena quickly says.

Elena de la Vega: "Harrison!"

Alejandro only sees what happens.

Elena de la Vega: "What are you doing?"

Harrison Love: "He could never handle both of us and you know it well."

Elena de la Vega: "You are not this."

Harrison gets sentimental.

Elena de la Vega: "Particles affect the chemistry of your brain."

Harrison now doesn't know what to think ... finally, he decides.

Harrison Love: "Stop, don't shoot."

Diego feels relieved, but not by much.

Harrison Love: "Yes, you're right ... I'll do it myself!"

Harrison points a gun at Diego's head, but Elena quickly takes the gun from another man and points at Harrison, it's a very tense situation.

Rafael Montero: "Where are we going to stop?"

Elena de la Vega: "Now, drop the weapon."

Alejandro wants to escape, but there is no way.

Harrison Love: "That time, that night I went to the house ... I was going to kill him, but you were there."

Elena de la Vega: "You're sick, please let me help you."

Harrison Love: "I was resisting wanting to kill you ... but I think I'll get over it."

Elena de la Vega: "Lower the fucking gun!"

Harrison Love: "You were wrong on the side, Elena."

Harrison is going to shoot, but Alejandro throws Diego's records and pops the glass, which allows him to go out and enlarge to his normal size, also prevents Diego's death. Alejandro fights Harrison and S.P.E.C.T.R.E's men with blows and with his sword, Elena and Diego support him, however, Diego is injured with a bullet in the shoulder.

Elena de la Vega: "Dad!"

Diego falls to the ground, Alejandro knocks out the last man and approaches Diego.

El Zorro: "Diego ... no! ... Diego, look at me, you'll be fine, you will hear me, you'll be fine."

But Harrison puts the gun in his head.

Harrison Love: "Take off your suit or I swear I'll take it from your body!".

Again, it seems they have no way out, so Alejandro uses the device to invoke the mini robots and nanobots and they get on Harrison's sack, Harrison takes off his sack and Harrison comes out with the briefcase. Rafael takes the opportunity to take the particle of one of Harrison's fallen men and flees, but not before the nanobots get on him and bite him. Machete activates the emergency alarm. Lorenzo and his colleague submit Konnan and Mauricio, but they hear the weapon and quickly act.

Lorenzo: "Agent Lorenzo here, we need reinforcements in Tecno De La Vega."

Lorenzo and his colleague forget those two and take the opportunity to escape.

Mauricio: "Let's go!"

Mauricio and Konnan get back in the van.

Mauricio: "Start idiot!"

Konnan starts the truck and they start.

Harrison is about to leave, but one of the nanobots bites him in the neck. Harrison tells his men.

Harrison Love: "Take me to the roof, let the helicopter know we're ready to go ... and you two ... don't let anything out of here!"

Harrison heads to the ceiling.


End file.
